User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Awesome Awesome no Mi Found
Yo exited Law-fans. I am sure you all are happy to finally see Law's true strength and see his AWESOME 'DF in action. This was really '''AWESOME '''chapter with '''AWESOME '''action and '''AWESOME '''DF powers. Starting from the cover page where '''Hannybal '''has FINALLY became a '''Warden '..'' *sniff* *sniff*'' they grow up so fast >_> .. .. but that leads to another '''possibility '''if '''Magellan '''has taken the position of '''Admiral '''that was vacant after '''Aokiji '''left the marines. Then there is also '''Domino-chan .. .. *nosebleed* she is drinking more milk then she should =_= Now finally back to the battle of Upper-body vs. Lower-body. The SHs were bombed '''.. .. wait that didn't came out right >_> Still we met our old friend '''Brownbeard '''again and he is doing fine .. .. looks like Smoker is not the only one who is copying '''Crocodile's cool .. and then there are other weird looking hooligans with a cutie '''within them. '''Apologies to Neo in advance but I have to make this joke before she does >_> USSOP IS SHOWING EXCELLENT EXAMPLE OF FRIENDSHIP !!! '''Carrying '''unconscious '''and '''powerless '''Robin on his shoulder in '''cold '''water '''all wet .. .. .. FRIENDSHIP MY ASS THATS CLEARLY FAN-SERVICE FOR SCUM-FANS OF ONE PIECE !!! '''Damn you Ussop, first Chopper gets Robin's '''lap '''and now you get her '''boobs '''pressed against you =_= '''One Piece is unfair .. BEHOLD !!! our Cool to the Bones Samurai has entered the stage and he is saying some lines that makes no sense but they were epic read. I am really interested in Brook's new-found sword that can bring the chills of Underworld .. .. and flip few skirts >_> just saying .. wait wait don't take your eyes off from the Main crew .. where are they .. there .. they are on the ice burg posing a AWESOME POSE !!! http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3164563-1.jpg Wow .. they sure looks tough '''.. .. >_> well but even in this condition Robin-chan never fails to pose a '''sexy shot >_O Wait .. they are planning '''something .. .. oi oi I have seen '''those eyes somewhere before .. .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3164565-1.gif Poor Brownbeard and his followers(now I know why there was female centaurs with them cause Robin is not planning to step in the coats of those dirty and filthy male goons, Oda has special female-centaurs reserved for this occasion) .. still .. poor fellas never knew they were dealing with professional Thugs =_= Ok lets move on before the view gets beyond understanding of under-age audience >_> Back the the Fight between Smoker vs. Non-Smokers .. .. Now this is where the AWESOMENESS '''of '''Ope Ope no Mi starts .. aside from cutting and flipping things .. Law can also switch people's body with other .. .. SUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/one-piece-3164571-1.jpg Wait, this explain the''' Bepo's mystery .. He was a '''Polar bear who switched heart with one of Law's old crew-mate or friend and now he is Polar Bear with heart ok that person ..' THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE !!!' Now back to the fight and it seems that despite his power, Law still does not want the World Government or Marines to find out that he is doing Hogback and Vegapunk's leftover work .. kinda suspicious .. what is he planning? .. New World Domination in most cases =_= Now Smoker gets in serious fight with Law and gives us some heads-up about Law's DF and its ability .. wait ..Tashigi .. why are you attacking Law? A woman should step 10 steps back and watch 2 great man fight and talk or walk when ordered. Now go back and fill Law, Smoker and rest of makes some clean water of the home-made lake of Akainu and Aokiji's internal friendship . (MDM gets his balls kicks upto his eyes by Tashigi) Woman .. right fellas? There is goes to attack and WHAT WHAT?? TASHIGI HAS HAKI !!!! WHAT THE F*** .. .. .. Zoro ma boy .. you have to step up your game now .. cutting Pasafista and giant boats is not cool anymore .. Learning and possessing haki is the new Treand among Swordsman =_= I think Mihawk didn't let you subscribe the Swordsman PEOPLE magazine during the training .. I don't blame you but .. .. wait .. Tashigi got cut in half? See what happen when woman don't listen to men? NVM >_> SO that is the sum up of the chapter .. from my point of view >_> I am really looking forward to the next chapter cause I am sure Tashigi won't let this end here. Plus our Grand Thug Team will so join the fun soon and not to forget the fan-service we will get from Nami .. .. ah I mean Sanji .. this is complicated '''=_= So this long, boring and meaningless blog is over and '''MDM is out >_> Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts